Growth Spurt
by PockeT-x-PerverT
Summary: Mitskuni is suddenly very sore, getting nosebleeds. He tells the hosts he is leaving but he'll be back, but will he be the same when he returns?
1. Leaving

**ShexyN3RD: Okay this is my first fan-fiction and yaoi. The story will build up. I have already plotted this xD It's gonna be gooood. I hope you like this boring chapter!**

Growth Spurt

Chapter 1: Mitskuni's leaving

Mitskuni was sitting in his chair, just before the guests would start flooding in. He poked and prodded his cake. Not eating it "Honey-Sempi is something wrong?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing. I'm just not very hungry." Mitskuni said, leaning back in his chair. Takashi was standing not too far from him, he starred at the Lolita boy with his blank expression. "Honey-Sempi if your stomach is bothering you, drink some water, lie down for a few minutes before the guests arrive, you'll probably feel better." Haruhi said, smiling. Mitskuni walked over to one of the couches, Haruhi set a glass of water on the table. The small boy took a sip or two then lied down on the sofa, cuddling with his stuffed rabbit. Takashi sat down on the other couch, watching the boy he'd sworn to protect and follow. Mitskuni never had _not_ wanted sweets. He was a sugar addict.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." A extremely girlie voice echoed through the Lolita's head. "Mitskuni, you need to wake up now." A strong, chilling voice woke him up, but he kept his eyes shut.

He just cuddle closer to his toy. "Mitskuni, wake up." Takashi's voice rang again. Mitskuni mumbled nonsense and cuddled closer. Takashi leaned over the boy, his face close "I know you're awake." He said, Mitskuni shivered. He opened his eyes, looking innocently up at his cousin. "Takashi…." He said quietly, the girls all squealed, pulling Honey out of his sleepy haze.

"Hello ladies, sorry I kept you waiting, my tummy was hurting earlier." He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He smiled and chatted with them sweetly. As a host should he entertained them by having intimate moments with Takashi.

After all the guests left, the host club members hung around, Mitskuni just leaning against a wall. The twins starred at him, glanced at each other for a mere moment and then waltzed over. "What's wrong Honey-Sempi?" Hikaru asked, hand on his hip. "My legs have been hurting recently. I don't know what it is." He said, looking up at the two. "Running around too much?" Kaoru wondered. "Yeah, that's probably it." The young boy said, shrugging off the wall and walking away.

"Is it just me or has Honey-sempi been acting strange lately?" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"He has been. I wonder what it is…." He replied, his eyes followed the small boy, his larger cousin standing by Haruhi as she read a book.

Honey-Sempi's phone rang, he answered it quickly. "Yes? Yeah, I know. Correct. Okay, I'll tell them now. I'll be back soon." He said fast and hung up.

"Who was that?" Mori-Sempi asked, "My father. I'm going away for six weeks." He said, starring at the shocked host club "When do we leave." Takashi asked "We aren't going. I'm going. I'll leave as soon as I get home, maid already packed everything." The young boy sounded serious. Was he?

The other hosts starred in shock, almost not believing his words "But Mitskuni you know I have t-"

The boy cut his cousin off "Takashi! I'm going alone, leave it!" He said, grabbing his bag and storming out.

Mori-Sempi watched as the boy he cared for most walked down the hall, upset.

When Honey got home. He went to his room, changing into comfortable clothes then going back out to the car, his bags were being put in. He got in the back of the limo and turned on the air. He put a blanket over his small, aching body. His nose started to run, he wiped it with the back of his hand and saw liquid.

"Again?" He asked himself, he grabbed a Kleenex and tipped his head back, holding the Kleenex to his nostrils while he held the bridge of his nose.

"Ready, sir?" Asked the driver "Go ahead."

**ShexyN3RD: Yeah it's short, but I'll have a new one up soon ;D**


	2. Honey?

Chapter Two: Honey?

The hosts were all sitting in the music room, depressed. "I miss Honey-Sempi…" Tamaki sniffed, his eyes blurry. The twins leaned against each other, holding each other's hands tightly. Kyouya stood, going over papers, Haruhi was looking at Mori-Sempi. He looked completely lost. He hadn't done much, a majority of his guests stopped seeing him because they didn't want to bother him.

They hadn't gotten any calls from Mitskuni, no emails, texts or letters. Where was he?

Was he mad at them? Did they screw up that bad? No, he was probably blowing off steam, visiting a relative or something. But if he was visiting someone, wouldn't he want Takashi to come along?

"I MISS HONEY!" Takashi cried "Haruhi, hold me!" He launched himself at her, she didn't resist, she actually hugged him back. " I miss him too."

"You do realize it's only been a week right?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up "Yeah but it feels so much longer." Hikaru said sadly, gazing at the floor, his twin starring at him.

"Whatever, let's just try and not worry about it for now and try to make the guests happy." Haruhi said, getting gout of Tamaki's grip. She stood up just as some girls came in "Welcome ladies." Haruhi smiled

~Five weeks later~

The hosts were all jumbled with guests, girls had been flooding in. Some whispering of a new student.

The doors opened, the twins looked over "Welco- Oh it's a dude." They said together.

All the hosts and guests looked over. "Ah, a boy?" Tamaki said, walking up to the blonde much taller then him. "I'm Tamaki, welcome." The other didn't say anything, he just smiled politely, his golden eyes sparkling with laughter that didn't erupted from his mouth.

"We've never had a boy enter the host club before, you like guys?" Tamaki asked, the taller's lips started squirming, like he was holding back laughs.

The hosts gathered around, the twins side by side, Haruhi standing a little off from them next to Kyouya-sempi, Mori was standing a little further away, watching like a hawk.

"What's your type." He asked, getting closer.

"The cool type." He gestured to Kyouya

"The little devil type." The twins stuck their tongues out mischievously.

"The strong and silent type." Mori didn't move but somewhat glared at Tamaki.

"The Natural. Or are you into a guy like me? A princely character?"

Tamaki drew closer to the other boy's face. Suddenly the taller blonde bust up laughing, it was deep and manly. "What, what did I say?" Tamaki said, looking at him, the other was clutching his stomach.

"Wow, Tama-chan, you really are funny." The blonde finally spoke, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

The hosts starred in question at him. "I'm Honey."

The twins erupted in laughter this time. "Yeah right, Honey-sempi is this tall." They said, their hands at their hips. "No way you're him." They said together.

He turned to the two red heads, his back that was over his shoulder swung a bit, pink bunny ears flopped around. Everyone's eyes went wide "Mitskuni…." Mori whispered, running to him "MITSKUNI!" He hollard and collided with him. His arms wrapped around him. He was Mori-sempi's height "Takashi…" Honey hugged him back. The guests squealed and some got nose bleeds.

~Later that day~

After all the guests left, the hosts hung around to talk with their friend.

"So all those leg pains-" Kaoru said part of the sentence

"And nose bleeds…" Hikaru said the middle

"Were because you were going through puberty?" they finished together.

"Yeah, I mean I'm already in my third year of high school and I hadn't gone through it yet, it just kind of came out all at once." Honey said, shrugging. He was so different. He was as tall as Mori-sempi, his light blond hair got darker, he was muscular, his voice so deep and luscious.

All baby fat was gone.

"We should celebrate Honey-sempi's home coming, we'll go to my family's private beach resort. Everyone, when you go home, pack and come to my house, we'll pile in to my limo and leave. We'll be there before nightfall." Kyouya said, grinning. He was sitting next to Tamaki "Momma, that's a great idea!" He said, thinking of Haruhi in a bikini.

~At The Resort~

Everyone was having fun, Haruhi was actually in a bikini, the twins were shooting everyone with water guns, Kyouya and Tamaki were sun bathing. Mori and Mitskuni were sitting just in the shallow water, watching the sun finally set.

Everyone was in awe when Honey had taken off his shirt, he was ripped. An eight pack, toned back and chest muscles. His bathing suit hanging low on his hips.

Mori starred the most.

Honey stood up suddenly, walking into the water till it was almost to his elbows. Mori just watched.

Honey dived into the water, then came back up, he turned back around. He shook his head, he walked back out of the water.

Water droplets rolled down his chest and back, down into his bathing suit.

"Come on guys, its getting late, we need to eat." Tamaki shouted. Everyone packed up and went back to the resort.

They ate and retired to their rooms.

The twins were paired together, Tamaki and Kyouya were too. Harhui by herself.

Takashi and Mitskuni were together too.

Mitskuni had his pajama pants on, hanging dangerously low on his hips. He was just putting on his silk night shirt, no buttons done yet when he jumped. Takashi was right there.

"Takashi, you scared the crap out of me." Mitskuni whispered. Mori-sempi stepped closer till Honey was pushed against the wall "Takashi-" He got cut off when Mori crushed his lips to his cousin's.


	3. AN

**Hey readers~! Yeah it's your personal pervert!**

**Okay so it's a real pain in the ass to update on here so I'm going to be continuing this story on **

**w**

**a**

**t**

**t**

**p**

**a**

**d**

**.**

**c**

**o**

**m**

/

**x**

**p**

**p**

**o**

**c**

**k**

**e**

**t**

**P**

**x**

**Hopefully it put the website, this is my fourth time fixing it ._. love you guys  
**

**-Pocket Pervert  
**


End file.
